It is likely that reusable diapers made of cloth have been in use since the invention of cloth. Reusable cloth diapers, however, present difficulties relating to sanitation needs, in handling, laundering and effectively sanitizing soiled diapers for re-use. Reusable cloth diapers also may be relatively unreliable with respect to containing bodily exudates (i.e., they may tend to leak). Because a wet cloth diaper may be in direct contact with the skin, unless wetness is quickly detected and the wet diaper removed, it may promote over-hydration of the wearer's skin, which makes the skin vulnerable to diaper rash.
The introduction of disposable diapers in relatively recent times has mitigated these disadvantages for many. Generally, upon removal from a wearer, a soiled disposable diaper need not be emptied, laundered or handled to any significant extent, but rather, may be discarded as is. Any soiled areas of the wearer's body may then be cleaned, and a clean new disposable diaper may be placed on the wearer as necessary. Many current disposable diapers have structures that make them relatively more effective at containing exudates than traditional cloth diapers. Many have structures and materials that make them relatively more effective at conveying and storing liquid exudates away from the wearer's skin. Some have features that enable them to “breathe”, thereby reducing humidity inside the diaper, and some even include skin care compositions that are transferred to the skin when the diaper is worn. Such features may reduce the likelihood and/or extent of skin over-hydration and otherwise promote or help maintain skin health.
For economic reasons, currently most disposable diapers are made of substantial proportions of materials derived from petroleum, such as polypropylene and/or polyethylene. These materials often appear in the form of spun fibers forming cloth-like nonwoven web materials, or alternatively or in addition, films.
In recent years concerns have arisen concerning the “environmental footprint” of human activities of all kinds. The manufacture and use of diapers is no exception, particularly in view of the growing human population, i.e., the growing number of babies. One view seems to be that use of disposable diapers is detrimental to the environment because the materials of which they are typically made may be derived from non-renewable resources and require substantial amounts of energy in their manufacture. Additionally, because disposable diapers typically are not re-used or recycled, their use may be deemed by some to be unsatisfactorily taxing upon disposal facilities such as landfills. If the alternative is reusable cloth diapers, however, another view seems to be that the increased use of energy (e.g., for operating equipment, heating laundry water, and treating wastewater) and chemicals (e.g., detergents and water treatment agents), necessary for laundering soiled diapers at the rate they are typically used, and treating the associated wastewater, present their own set of stresses on the environment. As may be appreciated, analysis concerning which alternative is more “environmentally friendly” is complicated, and undisputed conclusions either way do not yet appear to exist.
Regardless of which alternative one may believe is more environmentally friendly, however, it appears that in developed nations, today's disposable diapers are generally favored over reusable cloth diapers among caregivers of babies and young children. This is probably attributable to the advantages of reducing or eliminating the unpleasantness, sanitary concerns, and extra work and/or expense associated with handling and laundering soiled reusable cloth diapers, better containment of exudates, and effectiveness at promoting and/or helping maintain skin health.
Manufacture of wholly disposable diapers is generally considered a capital-intensive business. This is a consequence of the complex machinery required to produce product from incoming material streams at economically-feasible production rates, which often exceed 450 or more articles per manufacturing line, per minute. Any innovation that has the potential to simplify the process or the equipment required, or reduce material costs, has the corresponding potential to reduce per-article costs for the manufacturer and the consumer.
Several designs of diapers that include a reusable cloth outer cover and either a reusable or a disposable absorbent insert have been manufactured and marketed. However, for the user, these designs have still presented at least some of the disadvantages of traditional cloth diapers, while not providing some of the advantages available from current disposable diaper designs.
In view of the concerns set forth above, it would be advantageous if a wearable absorbent article were available that provides advantages afforded by both disposable and reusable diapers, while reducing the respective disadvantages of these alternatives. It also would be advantageous if a construction were provided that could simplify manufacturing processes and/or reduce costs.